


Underneath

by pcyuperior



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyuperior/pseuds/pcyuperior
Summary: Malaki ang trauma ni Chanyeol sa mga crossdresser, bisexual siya pero ayaw lang talaga niya sa mga crossdresser pero paano kung isang beses na pagpunta niya sa condo ng kaibigang si Baekhyun ay mahuli niya itong naka cheerleading skirt at nakatuwad.
Kudos: 49
Collections: HUMALING 2020





	Underneath

“Kelan ko sinabi na pumayag ako?”

“Kahit hindi ka pumayag, ipapadala ko pa rin sa address ng condo mo yan. Kunwari ka pa gusto mo rin i-try na magsuot niyan.” usal ni Kyungsoo, nakatingin ngayon si Baekhyun sa medium sized box na may lamang damit. Di lang pala damit, kinupit na damit. 

“Nagandahan lang ako mars pero hindi ko pa rin isusuot ito!” sigaw niya sa kaibigan na nasa kabilang linya, member kasi ng Cheerleading Squad ang kapatid ni Kyungsoo kaya madali lang sa kanya na maitakas yung costume. Gustong ipulupot ni Baek sa leeg ni Soo para makaganti lang.

“Sasauli ko to bukas.” He added, kinuha niya muna yung skirt at sinalat. Infairness, ang lambot ng tela. Sunod naman na sinalat yung fitted top, at eto na natutukso na siyang sukatin. Siguro epekto lang ito ng antok dahil 1 a.m na at ginising pa niya si Kyungsoo para pagalitan. Late na kasi sila umuwi from the office kaya ngayon lang siya nagkaroon ng time i-check.

“Kahit wag na! Malay mo talaga…” napatigil si baekhyun sa pagsuot nung top, kusang gumalaw ang mga kamay para sukatin ang damit. “Na ano, Kyungsoo?” mariin na tugon, habang nagtatanggal ng shorts at ang natira nalang ay ang lace na underwear. Inaantay niya na ang sagot ni Kyungsoo habang nakaharap sa full body length mirror. 

“Alam mo na video call to diba?”

“Tapos? Inggit ka sa katawan ko?”

“Akala ko nanonood ako porn, kadiri ka. Pero bagay sayo yan, suot mo yan bukas sa site.” Sagot sa kanya ni Kyungsoo na papalabas sa kwarto niya, baka raw makita ni Jongin na nakasuot si Baekhyun ng ganyan at ipagawa rin sa kanya. Imagine the context. 

“Baka gusto mong sapakin kita, mas okay na sakin na suotin to sa condo.”

“Aba! So you like it?” he looked at the screen and he smiled. “Yas, I love this.” 

“Bongga!” his friend shouted with a matinis tone, he laughed and just continue on having their late night (morning) chikas. Siya na nga kasama nito buong araw, siya rin ang kausap nito hanggang sa matulog. Buti nalang at hindi naiinggit ang boyfriend ni Kyungsoo na taga architecture department na si Jongin. 

Naging favorite routine ni Baekhyun ang pagsusuot ng cheerleading costume, every night. And he loves on dancing with matching lip-synching sa mga hits ni Beyonce, Whitney and Ariana. Hihirit pa ng mga kanta ng Sexbomb. 

“Bakit papa, binawi mo pa…” sumasayaw habang naghahalungkat ng midnight snack sa refrigerator, nagawa pang kumembot “Ang pag ibig mo sa akin…”

Super genuine nung happiness ng nararamdaman niya, na kahit magpa-deliver siya at madatnan siya ng deliverer na nakasuot ng cheerleading costume ay okay lang sa kanya. No damats. Kung gaano siya ka-kalmado sa office every morning, ibubuhos niya ang pagiging makalat niya by night. Sinasama pa niya si Kyungsoo at Jongin sa kalokohan niya, pero ang ending nabasbasan ang guest room niya. Bigla nalang siya magpapasak ng headphone para walang marinig.

“Oh masaya na kayo?” bati niya agad sa dalawa na kakalabas lang ng guest room. Naglalagay na siya ng pinggan sa dining table, inumaga na sa kaharutan yung dalawa. Buti at sabado ngayon.

“Sabihin mo muna ‘sana all may dilig’” pang iinis ni Kyungsoo.

  
“Namo ka, sagad. Lumayas na nga kayo, labhan niyo yung bedsheet! Ako nalang lagi naglalaba nun, akala niyo madali maglaba.”

  
“Oo na, baka hindi na kami makaulit sa guest room kapag pinalayas mo kami.” Sagot ni Jongin.

  
“Ay grabe, hindi po soundproof yung guestroom. Duon naman kayo sa apartment niyo magkalat, feeling ko ang dumi dumi na ng condo ko.” Usal ni Baekhyun. Gusto na niyang pukpukin ng sandok yung dalawa, pero sila at sila lang din naman ang magkakaibigan since college days.

“Nag message sakin si Chanyeol, any day next week.” Nagtaka naman si Baekhyun kung ano ang ibig sabihin nuon. 

“Huh?” tanong niya, natawa naman si Kyungsoo sa reaksyon niya. 

  
“Any day next week, dalaw daw siya dito sa condo. Super busy kaya ng kumag na yon, laging wala.” 

  
“Ay kaibigan pa pala natin yun.” Gatong niya, nagtawanan naman sila Jongin. Its been months nung huling kita ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan nila na si Chanyeol, kaya halos silang tatlo nalang ang magkakasama at nagiging third wheel pa nga kapag nagyayaan ng gala or inom.

“Siraulo, magtampo pa sa’yo yun.” Pang iinis ni Jongin. Sinamaan lang niya ito ng tingin, malapit na talaga siyang manakit ng kaibigan. 

  
“Dapat nga ako yung magtampo, di na nagparamdam ng ilang buwan.” 

  
“Ay jowa ka?” tanong ni Kyungsoo, nilayo na agad nila yung sandok at baso dahil sinamaan ulit sila ng tingin nung isa. 

  
“Tanga, hindi kasi ganun. Bakit sa inyo nag uupdate, tapos sa akin ni isang 'Hi' wala.” 

  
“Kaya nga pupuntahan ka rito sa condo, babawi raw siya sayo.” 

  
“Dapat lang!” 

  
“Ugaling jowa ka.” 

Hindi nalang niya pinansin at tuloy na agad siya sa pagkain ng almusal, wala naman kasi siyang masyadong gagawin today since hindi sila allowed magtake home ng office works. Ibinalot nalang niya yung bedsheet na lalabhan nung dalawa, labag na talaga sa loob niya na makakita ng talsik. Inggit siya, lowkey. 

The next week, ay tinadtad sila ng paper works ng boss nila. Nauurat na si Baekhyun kung ano ang uunahin, hindi maubos ubos ang papers! Ubos ang ganda at pag awra niya that day. Inaabutan nalang siya ng lunch ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi na siya halos makaalis sa cubicle niya. 

“Bruha, mag lunch ka. Susumbong kita kay Chanyeol sige.” 

  
“Sumbungera, bakit mo naman sasabihin kay Chanyeol yon? Jowa? Jowa?” 

  
“Dumaan siya rito sa department natin kanina, hindi mo man lang napansin?”natameme naman yung isa, shet kung kailan ang pangit pangit ng itsura niya saka magpapakita si Chanyeol. 

“Hindi naman ako mukhang stressed diba?” tanong niya kay Kyungsoo. He scanned from head to toe saka tumahimik at nilayasan si Baekhyun. 

  
“Pakyu.” Mabuti at lunch break kaya naisigaw niya at safe from the supervisor. 

Naghintayan yung tatlo para sabay sabay na umuwi, nag expect si Baekhyun na sasabay or magpapakita man lang si Chanyeol sa kanila, scammed. Bumili muna sila ng takoyaki dahil nag-crave si Kyungsoo, feeling buntis. 

“Wala kang matress.” Pang iinis ni Baekhyun. Tinarayan siya ni Kyungsoo kaya nagtawa siya, buti at hindi na sila bumaba ng kotse. Makakaganti siya ng pang iinis sa bruha na to.

  
“Atleast may dilig.” 

  
“Yan na yun? Panay dilig nalang sasagot mo?” 

  
“Bakit gusto mo ba gawin natin? Dito mismo sa kotse ni Jongin? Huh?” panghahamon sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

  
“EW! Kyungsoo, kilabutan ka nga!” nasa shotgun seat si Kyungsoo at siya naman ay payapang nakahilata sa passengers, ininis pa siya lalo ni Kyungsoo kaya sinabunutan niya ito. 

  
“Baka kapag si Chanyeol na nagyaya sayo, hindi ka tumanggi diyan.” 

  
“Bakit tatanggihan ang grasya?” sagot niya, saktong kabubukas lang ng pinto sa driver’s seat “CHAROT!” dugtong nito, baka kasi ikwento ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin matalo na naman siya sa inisan session na to. Kaya tumahimik nalang siya sa buong byahe, bawas gago points para di masakal ni Kyungsoo. 

  
Pagdating niya sa condo ay mabilis na nagshower para masuot ang cheerleading skirt, hindi pa kasi tuyo yung top kaya ito muna. Tinernuhan nalang niya ng fitted shirt, para mukha parin matino kahit papaano. He called a fast food chain para magpadeliver ng pagkain, di kasi sapat ang takoyaki plus nakain na niya ito on the way home. He scanned at check for some movies or series na trip niya panuorin, pero wala siyang matipuhan. Nagpatugtog nalang muna siya, mahina nga lang dahil baka hindi niya marinig kapag nagdoorbell na ang delivery boy. 

After 30 minutes, nakarinig siya ng doorbell. He expected na si Delivery Boy na ang dumating, kaya binuksan niya agad ang pinto without looking saka nagtatatakbo papunta sa sala para kuhanin ang wallet sa sofa. 

Chanyeol decided to make a surprise visit kay Baekhyun, but he didn’t expect na makikita niya na ganoon ang suot ng kaibigan. Skirt, lace underwear and fat ass, he saw it dahil sa pagtuwad ni Baekhyun para makuha ang wallet. Hindi niya alam kung paano magrereact, its been months since nakita niya ang kaibigan. Dumaan na nga siya sa department nila pero busy naman, never sumagi sa isip niya na sa ganitong state niya madadatnan si Baekhyun. Sexy.

“Uhm, Baekhyun…” panimula niya. Nilingon siya nung isa at nagulat ito, nalaglag pa niya ang wallet kaya lumapit si Chanyeol para kuhanin sa sahig. 

“Chanyeol, Hi! N-napadaan k-ka yata?” parang kanina hinahanap, tapos ngayon na nagpakita na tinatanong ko pa. Iniabot na muna ni Chanyeol ang wallet bago magsalita. "Sabi kasi nila Jongin nagtatampo ka na raw sakin, kasi hindi ako nagpaparamdam sa inyo. Lalo na sa'yo.." kamot batok pa dahil nahihiya siya, may trauma siya sa mga crossdresser pero mukhang magkakaroon ng exemption dahil kay Baekhyun. 

May dalang flowers and packed dinner yung isa, kaya pumunta siya sa kitchen para ayusin. Nakaramdam ng kilig si Baekhyun pero kinakain agad ng hiya dahil nakita siya ni Chanyeol na nakaskirt. Wala siyang idea that Chnayeol saw almost everything underneath that skirt, akala niya lang ay nahiya ito dahil nakapalda siya. 

"Ako na mag-aayos ng plates and utensils, sandali." pinigilan naman siya ni Chanyeol by blocking the cabinet. "Ako na, sabi ko nga diba babawi ako..." hindi naman umangal si Baekhyun kaya bumalik nalang siya sa dining table and watched the other one serving their foods. Langya, mixed signals na naman ito. He hated that, pero bakit hindi niya kayang itanong kay Chanyeol kung para saan yung pagiging sweet. Siguro ganito talaga siya, kasi kahit sino sa work ay sobrang bait ng approach niya. Pafall ampota. 

"Dinner's ready." 

Double meaning ang dating nung phrase na iyon ah, slight kinabahan si Baekhyun. Ngayon lang niya napansin ang suot na dark gray longsleeves na nakatupi hanggang siko plus slight fitted slacks na bakat na halos ang pwet ni Chanyeol, sandale lang Baekhyun! Hindi iyon ang dinner, focus! Tahimik lang sila kumain, buti nalang at mellow music ang pinatugtog ni Baekhyun. Malas nalang talaga kung naabutan pa ni Chanyeol yung Sexbomb playlist niya na naka on-repeat palagi. 

"Hindi ka man lang mag-share ng kwento?" tanong ni Chanyeol, hindi naman talaga siya tahimik type ng tao. Sadyang nasa awkward state sila ngayon and the other one's trying to kill that state.

  
"Ano bang kwento? Naninibago ako kausapin ka eh." usal ni Baekhyun, Chanyeol smiled. Aminado nga na nagtatampo, sa tono palang ay halata na. "Bakit nakangiti ka diyan?" dugtong niya. Mas lalong lumaki ang ngiti nung isa, matampuhin sa lahat. 

"So totoo nga na nagtatampo ka, akala ko nagbibiro lang sila Jongin." sagot ni Chanyeol habang pinupunasan ang bibig, nakatapos na siya ng pagkain wala manlang progress sa pag uusap nila. Back to zero pa yata ang friendship nung dalawa. 

"Totoo naman talaga, nagmessage ka sa kanila tapos sa akin hindi." kusa nalang lumalabas sa bibig ni Baekhyun ang mga salita, bakit nagdala ng wine ang kumag na to? At saka bakit nag-straight siya ng inom nito ng dalawang glass pa na puno?? Mahinang tawa ang narinig niya mula sa kausap, sinamaan agad niya ng tingin. Pero ramdam niya na namumula na siya, hindi dahil sa wine kundi dahil sa kilig. 

"Huwag kasing gagawing tubig ang wine, ayan tuloy." pabirong bati ni Chanyeol, mas lalong sumama ang tingin nung isa. Medyo nagkaroon ng kwentuhan dahil sa slightly drunk na Baekhyun, grabe namiss ni Chanyeol yung ganitong bonding. 

"Hanggang ngayon diyan pa rin sa guest room gumagawa ng kababalaghan yung dalawa?" hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol. Paulit ulit na tumango yung isa habang may hawak ng wine bottle. Hindi na niya maawat yung isa, baka ipukpok pa sa kanya yun and medyo nahihilo na rin siya. Wine lang yan ah.

Nalaglag ni Baekhyun ang bote ng wine, pero walang balak kumilos yung isa kaya si Chanyeol nalang ang nagpunta sa ilalim ng dining table para kuhanin. Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit hindi nalang niya inutusan yung isa para kuhanin, iba na takbo ng pag iisip grave. Nakita niya agad yung bote ng wine, pero napahinto siya ng makita ang milky white na mga hita ni Baekhyun. 

Ngayon na nakapalda siya ay halos makita na ni Chanyeol ang lace panties ni Baekhyun, uminit yata? he unbuttoned his longsleeves habang dibdib kasi init na init siya bigla. Nakapako na ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa mga hita at sa nakapagitan dito, ilang beses siya napalunok ng laway hanggang sa unti unti na niya itong nilapitan. 

"Ang tagal mo yata diyan sa ilalim, huh?" tanong ni Baekhyun, pero hindi ito pinakinggan ni Chanyeol na gumagapang papalapit sa kanya. Nagulat siya ng biglang may naramdaman na mainit na mga kamay na gumagapang sa mga hita niya, saka siya napayuko at nakita si Chanyeol sa pagitan. 

"Chanyeol, bakit nandyan ka?" napaatras ng dahan dahan ang upuan ni Baekhyun para makalabas sa ilalim ng mesa si Chanyeol, pero hindi pa rin ito umaalis sa pagitan ng mga hita niya. The other one's hand traveled sa hita papaakyat papunta sa clothed dick niya, biglang uminit ang pakiramdam niya. 

Chanyeol gently massage it, dinadakot, pinipisil habang nakatingin kay Baekhyun na nakatingala na at papalakas ng papalakas ang ungol. Baekhyun keeps calling his name, he slowly slid his hands inside of the panties. Mas lalong naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang mainit na palad ni Chanyeol na busy makipaglaro sa tite niya, ang isang kamay ni Chanyeol ay naglalakbay papunta sa hem ng shirt niya. Going underneath habang gumapang papunta sa left nipple niya, he arched his back dahil nawawala na siya sa ulirat. 

"Just keep on moaning, Baekhyun." at panay ungol na ang nangingibabaw sa condo, hindi na ang mellow music dahil nakalimutan pala gawing on repeat. Tinanggal na ni Chanyeol ang isang kamay na nakikipaglaro sa left nipple ni Baekhyun, ibinalik ito sa mga hita at dahan dahang tinanggal ang lace underwear. Nabigla ang isa ng biglang ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang ulo sa loob ng palda at sinimulan dilaan ang tite niya, napahiyaw siya sa sarap. 

"Putangina, Chanyeol! Putangina mo!" malulutong na mura ang binitiwan ni Baekhyun. He spread his legs, wider at ipinatong sa mga balikat ni Chanyeol. Patuloy lang ang pagdila ni Chanyeol, nagsimula na rin itong bombahin ang tite ni Baekhyun kaya halos masira na ang upuan dahil sumasabay sa pagbomba ang bewang nito. 

Makalipas lang ang ilang minuto, sinabihan na ni Baekhyun na lalabasan na siya kaya akala niya ay titigil na sa pagjakol at pagdila yung isa. Isinubo agad ito ni Chanyeol, tuloy parin ang jakol habang ang mainit na bibig nito ay nilalamon ang tite ni Baekhyun. 

"AH! CHANYEOL!" yan nalang ang nasigaw ni Baekhyun ng lumabas ang tamod sa loob ng bibig ni Chanyeol. Hinihingal na siya pero gustong gusto pa niya, at curious siya kung may pagdilig na magaganap ngayong gabi. Chanyeol faced him and start kissing him, hindi siya agad nakahalik pabalik dito pero awtomatikong pumulupot ang mga braso niya sa batok nito. Passionate at first hanggang sa nagiging wild na ang halikan nila, naghahalo ang mga laway at tamod sa bibig nila. 

Hinila ni Chanyeol pataas ang shirt na suot ni Baekhyun, gusto niyang matira ang palda dahil bagay na bagay ito kay Baekhyun at kita ang hubog ng bewang na saktong sakto sa mga malalaking kamay at mahahabang daliri niya. Pinaglalaruan niya ulit ang mga utong, kaya nakakarinig siya ng ungol sa pagitan ng mga halik nila. 

"Bakit ang sarap mo halikan?" tanong ni Baekhyun sa pagitan ng mga halikan. Tumigil sila sandali, binuhat siya ni Chanyeol gamit ang isang braso niya habang ang isa ay pinipisil ang pwet niya. Nakapulupot ang mga hita niya sa bewang ni Chanyeol, tinitigan siya nitong mabuti na para bang dyamante na gusto niya ipagdamot sa iba.

"Ako lang to, Baekhyun." parehas silang natawa, bago pa sila makapasok sa kwarto ay nakarinig sila ng doorbell. Baekhyun quickly went down saka nagtatatakbo papunta sa pinto bitbit ang wallet niya. Sumilip lang ito sa pinto dahil topless siya, kinuha na niya ang order saka nagbayad. 

"Keep the change, thank you!" hindi na nito inantay na sumagot yung delivery boy at mabilis na sinarado ang pinto, galante siya tonight. Paglingon niya ay sinunggaban agad siya ng halik ni Chanyeol, ramdam na niyang tinitigasan na ito kaya sinubukan niyang hawakan pero nahatak agad ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya. Ipinatong ni Chanyeol ang magkabilang braso ni Baekhyun sa batok niya katulad kanina. 

"Dito lang muna yan, mamaya ka na mandakot." 

  
"Sure." he tried to make it sound sexy at umepekto naman dahil nakita niyang nag-smirk yung isa. Binuhat siya ulit ni Chanyeol papasok sa kwarto, at umupo sa gilid ng kama habang siya ay nakakandong dito. He gently squeeze Baekhyun's butt, spreading it.

Chanyeol unbuckled his belt, the other one helped him para mag-unzip ng slacks. He tried to grab pero ibinalik ulit ang mga braso niya sa batok ni Chanyeol. "Huwag kang makulit, kakagatin kita." bulong nito, he started kissing his neck so Baekhyun tilted to give more access. Leaving some love marks, slightly licking at biting his collarbone kaya napapaliyad pa lalo si Baekhyun. 

"Chanyeol..baby please.." he called his attention dahil gustong gusto na talaga niya mahawakan man lang ang tite ni Chanyeol. "Lack of patience huh?" he replied, his fingers encircling around Baekhyun's hole, hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung saan ipapaling ang ulo. Whipped for Chanyeol's dick! 

He inserted a finger sa butas, Baekhyun moaned. Nagiging musika na sa pandinig ni Chanyeol ang bawat ungol na lumalabas sa bibig ng nakakandong sa kanya, he inserted another one hangang sa tatlo na ang labas pasok sa butas. Sinasalubong ni Baekhyun ang bawat paglabas pasok ng tatlong mahahabang daliri ni Chanyeol, kanina pa rin natatamaan ang 'spot' kaya mas lalong binilisan ni Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol's enjoying the view, parehas na tigas na tigas ang mga tite nila. Kaya hinimas himas niya ang tite ni Baekhyun habang labas pasok naman ang daliri nung sa isa niyang kamay. "Tangina, kanina ka pa Chanyeol" gigil na usal ni Baekhyun kahit hingal na hingal na siya sa sarap. "Ngayon lang, baby." matamis na sagot ni Chanyeol. 

Gumapang ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun papunta sa mga butones ng longsleeves na suot ni Chanyeol, started to unbutton hanggang sa makita niya kung gaano ka-macho ang kaibigan niya. Labas pasok pa rin ang mga daliri ni Chanyeol, pero huminto na siya para mahubad ang suot niya na top. Inihiga niya si Baekhyun at saka tumayo para tanggalin ang slacks at itinira ang boxers. Kitang kita ni Baekhyun kung gaano tayung-tayo ang tite ni Chanyeol, gustong gusto na niya mahawakan. 

"Tingin lang ng tite mo." with a pleasing voice, pero tinawanan lang siya ni Chanyeol. Pumaibabaw ito agad at hinalikan siya ulit, habang bumababa ulit ang mga kamay nito papunta sa makikinis na hita ni Baekhyun. Sinasadya talaga ni Chanyeol na i grind ang tite niya sa tite ni Baekhyun, gusto niya ito inisin. "Hmm!" walang magawa si Baekhyun kundi umungol, naubos na ang lakas para magsalita. 

Baekhyun keeps on reaching the thin-clothed dick ni Chanyeol, and he succeeded. Kaya mas lalong nanggigil at nagawa pang kagatin ni Chanyeol ang labi niya habang naghahalikan sila. Katulad ng ginawa sa kanya kanina nito, he gently massage it, dinadakot, pinipisil habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol na nakabaon na ang ulo sa leeg niya. Bumibigat ang bawat paghinga, they switched position. 

Tuloy lang ang pagpisil na ginawa niya sa clothed dick nito, nasasalat na niya ang pre-cum kaya ibinaba na niya ang boxer and he wasn't surprised about how huge Chanyeol's dick were. Napalunok siya ng laway dahil hindi niya alam kung paano ito magkakasya at lalamunin ng pwet niya. Sinimulan na niyang magjakol, every moan na naririnig niya from Chanyeol was too smoky, too hot kaya ramdam niya lalo na mas umiinit sa paligid nila. Itinapat niya ang mukha niya sa tite ni Chanyeol, he was partly ready kaya dahan dahan niyang isinubo ang malaking tite. 

"Arrgggh!" Chanyeol shouted, habang sinasalubong ang paglabas pasok ng tite sa bibig ni Baekhyun. He was about to come kaya mas lalo niyang binilisan, muntikan pang ma-choke yung isa but he liked it anyway. May thrill. Hindi yung taga sana ol nalang siya dahil active ang sex life ni Soo at Jongin. 

Baekhyun swallowed every cum na lumabas, wala siya itinira. Binuhat siya ni Chanyeol pabalik sa kama and positioned himself sa butas ng pwet ni Baekhyun, he was about to insert ng nagawa pang ikiskis ang butas sa tite niya. Kaya hinawakan niya ito sa bewang para huminto, "Gulo mo." sabay pinasok ang halos kalahati, parehas sila nabigla. Hanggang sa nilalamon na ng pwet ni Baekhyun ang tite ni Chanyeol, the other one ay iniangat ang isang hita ni Baekhyun at ipinatong sa balikat para makakilos at makabayo pa ng todo. May ritmo na sinasabayan ang dalawa, saktong sakto sa bawat bayo at pagsalubong. Bawat sigaw at ungol na lumalabas sa bibig nila, ay pabilis ng pabilis. Napahawak na si Chanyeol sa balakang ni Baekhyun dahil mabilis at sarap na sarap sila sa nararamdaman. "Ughh.. lalabasan na ak— hoy!" agad na tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang tite sa butas kaya todo ang pagkadismaya nung isa. 

"Dapa." mabilis na dumapa si Baekhyun, Chanyeol positioned himself again sa butas and this time he slowly pushed it inside. Halos mapunit ang kumot dahil sa sobrang higpit ng kapit ni Baekhyun, nalipat ang kamay niya sa headboard ng kama. He already heard the loud squeaky sound ng kama niya, kaya naman palitan ni Chanyeol incase na masira. Yung mas matibay sana. 

Tumutulo na ang pre cum sa kumot, hindi nalang agad niya sinabi na lalabasan na siya dahil baka maudlot na naman. Chanyeol doing his job as the top, his left hand traveled papunta sa wet dick ni Baekhyun. He heard his soft moan, nagjakol habang patuloy ang pagbayo. Ang isang kamay ni Chanyeol ay pinipisil ang matambok na pwet ni Baekhyun, and then he gently grabbed Baekhyun's hair and pulled it up. They're kissing, hanggang sa parehas na sila nagrelease ng cum nila. 

After few minutes, hindi pa rin tinatanggal ni Chanyeol ang tite na nasa loob ng pwet ni Baekhyun. His calloused hands ay nakahawak sa magkabilang bewang ni Baekhyun, and slightly pinching it.

"Always wear that skirt." sinalat niya ang cheerleading skirt na may talsik ng tamod.  
"Lagi ko naman tong sinusuot, kahit noon na hindi ka pa nagpaparamdam sa —hmmmp Chanyeol!" biglang bumayo ng malakas si Chanyeol kaya nagulat si Baekhyun. No skirt, no sex policy sila. 

  
Nagshower na si Baekhyun, the other one waited him para matapos. Balak na niya kasi magpaalam dito, dahil uuwi na siya. 

"Hindi ka rito matutulog?" Baekhyun asked, umiling naman si Chanyeol as an answer. "Mukhang di ka napagod ah." he teased Chanyeol, sabay lang din sila natawa sa tanong. It was just pure sex para sa kanila, no more no less. 

—

  
"Bakit punit yang kumot mo?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo, 3 days na ang lumipas at naisipan na naman nung dalawa na tumambay sa condo niya since weekends na ulet. And 3 days na rin na walang paramdam si Chanyeol, old news.

"Pinunit ko, try ko lang naging dancer yung nakakapit sa curtain like ganon." he casually answered. Sinabunutan siya ni Kyungsoo, dahil hindi bumenta ang dahilan niya. "Awwchie, porket nandyan jowa mo sasaktan saktan mo lang ako huh, lumayas kayo rito. Mga palamunin." 

"Pinuntahan ka na ba ni Chanyeol dito?" he wanted to answer ng "Yes, maging proud ka kasi nadiligan ako kaya ganito ako ka-fresh sa harap mo." But he just answer, "Yep, dinner at short talk tapos umuwi na rin siya agad." Kyungsoo looked so disappointed, "Akala ko naman magkakaroon na ako ng inaanak." pinalo niya sa pwet si Kyungsoo, wow grabe swerte naman ni Jongin. Fat ass.

"Edi gawa kayo sarili niyo ni Jongin, para naman worth it yung pag-ungol niyo sa guest room ko." 

  
"Vastos ang vivig mong vruha ka." sagot nung isa. 

—

Sunday night, Baekhyun quickly went sa office nila dahil may hindi siya naipasa na report sa boss nila. Nakalimutan na rin niya magpalit ng damit, wala na siyang pakielam kung makita siya ng mga guards na nakaskirt at shirt habang tumatakbo papasok ng building. Bawal kasi crossdresser sa office nila, kaya hindi niya masuot ito sa work. 

Medyo dim ang lights sa buong floor ng department nila, mas natatakot siya sa boss niya kaysa sa multo na makakasalubong niya incase. Pagdating sa cubicle niya ay sinimulan niya agad tapusin ang report, "Tangina wala pa pala sa kalahati natatapos ko rito." bulong ni Baekhyun. He spent almost an hour and a half para tapusin ang natitirang kulang na details for the report. Almost midnight na kaya, nakailang tawag na rin sa kanya ang mga guarss dahil nilolock nila each room. 

"Kuya, libre ko na midnight snack niyo. Patapos niyo lang sakin to, please?" nagmamakaawa na si Baekhyun, mabuti at malakas siya sa mga guards kaya pumayag ito. "Sige, isang oras. Tapos bili ka na midnight snack namin." natuwa naman si Baekhyun, "Okay na po ba sa inyo kape saka biscotcho?" nagthumbs-up naman si manong guard. 

Wala pang thirty minutes ay natapos niya na agad yung report, rekta send na rin agad sa boss kasi Monday na ng madaling araw kaya counted na as workday. Mas mabilis pa sa kidlat na pumunta sa glass door si Baekhyun pero napansin niya na nakalock ito sa loob, meaning hindi siya nagiisa sa loob ng office. 

Napakapit siya sa handle ng glass door ng makarinig siya ng footsteps papalapit sa kaniya. He looked into the reflection and he saw someone just 5 cubicles away from him. Napamura nalang siya ng mamukhaan na si Chanyeol pala iyon, and he smelled something. "Hotshots?" 

"Wala man lang thank you?" tanong sa kanya nito. "Bigla bigla ka naman kung magpakita sakin, kabute ka ba?" nilapitan niya ito at kinuha ang hotshots na all time fav niya, umupo siya sa isang table saka kumain. Hindi niya pinansin yung isa na nakatitig lang sa kanya, "Para sa ate ko yan, bakit mo kinain?" tanong ni Chanyeol. Natigil sa pagnguya yung isa, sabay abot ng hotshots na halos paubos na rin. 

"Biro lang, ubusin mo na yan. Kailangan mo energy mamaya." nagsalubong ang kilay ni Baekhyun ng marinig ang huling sinabi ni Chanyeol, saka lang niya narealize na nakaskirt siya and kaharap niya si Chanyeol ngayon. "Seryoso ka ba? Dito talaga?" 

"Lipat tayo sa office ko, may sofa bed dun." he chuckled, prepared pala.   
"Babalik sila Kuya after 30 minutes."   
"25 minutes." shet. 

Hinila na siya nito papunta sa glass door, mabilis din na tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang lock. Walang sinayang na minuto yung dalawa, pagdating sa office ni Chanyeol ay binuhat niya ito at nilapag sa sofa bed. Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol's shirt at hinila papalapit sa kanya, they're kissing. Uhaw na uhaw sa halik, tinanggal agad ni Chanyeol ang shirt ni Baekhyun. He kissed his jaw, papunta sa leeg. Baekhyun tilted, the other one licked his neck. Chanyeol's hand travelled through Baekhyun's pinkish nipples, he gently massaged it. 

"Sweetie.." 

  
"You're sweeter, babe." bulong sa kanya ni Chanyeol, bumaba ang halik patungo sa right nipple. He arched his back dahil sa kakaibang sensasyon na nararamdaman niya. Ang sarap maging puta ni Chanyeol. Tracing circles to the left nipple while his right hand ay gumagapang papunta sa ilalim ng skirt ni Baekhyun, he slowly slid his hand through Baekhyun's panties and grabbed his wet dick. 

"Argh!" Tigas na tigas na agad ang tite ni Baekhyun, Chanyeol pulled the panties down hanggang sa matira nalang ang skirt. Kung saan saan pumapaling ang ulo ni Baekhyun dahil sa sarap at init na nararamdaman niya. Pagkatapos makipaglaro ng kaliwang kamay ni Chanyeol sa left nipple ni Baekhyun ay ibinaba niya na rin ito papunta naman sa butas, he inserted two fingers at napahiyaw si Baekhyun. "Faster please, faster." sinunod naman ni Chanyeol ang utos sa kanya, binilisan ang paglabas pasok. Sabay bomba sa tite ni Baekhyun, kaya puro malalakas na ungol at mura ang naririnig sa office ni Chanyeol. Soundproof kaya safe. Ang bibig niya ay busy dilaan ang left nipple na kanina ay nasa kanan. 

"15 minutes, babe." mahinang bulong ni Baekhyun. Nakakapanghina lahat ng ginagawa sa kanya ni Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol went underneath the skirt and ipinalit ang bibig sa kamay na bumobomba kanina, nasabunot ni Baekhyun ang buhok ni Chanyeol na dinidilaan at sinisipsip na halos. Sinabayan na niya ito ng paggalaw ng balakang niya, sinalubong niya bawat labas pasok ng tite niya sa bibig nito. Hindi na niya napigilan at nilabasan na agad siya, sa mismong loob pa ng bibig ni Chanyeol. Tinitigan nila ang isa't isa, kung paano lunukin ni Chanyeol ang tamod ni Baekhyun, kung paano naging malagkit ang tinginan nila. 

Baekhyun give a peck on the lips pero gumanti ng malalim at malambot na halik si Chanyeol, nakakatunaw, nakakapanlambot ng tuhod. He quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick na kanina pa gusto kumawala sa pantalon niya, he positioned himself sa butas, lumalalim ang halikan, lumalalim din ang pagbaon ng tite ni Chanyeol sa butas ni Baekhyun. Pabilis na pabilis ang pagabayo, wala rin pumuputol ng mainit na halikan. 

Sabay silang nilabasan pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, humiga muna sa tabi ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. They cuddled, sinusulit ang natitirang minuto na inilaan nila. Chanyeol planted kisses on Baekhyun's shoulder and sa cheeks din while his hands ay nakayakap sa bewang nito. Baekhyun just close his eyes and cherished everything. 

They cleaned, saka inantay na magbihis si Baekhyun. Sabay silang lumabas ng office, nakasalubong nila si Kuya guard na kausap niya. Nagpaalam na silang parehas, ang kaliwang kamay ni Chanyeol ay nakapulupot sa bewang niya habang naglalakad papunta sa harap ng elevator. 

"Sir!" tawag sa kanila ng guard. Nilingon nila ito at inantay magsalita, napakamot ulo si Kuya.

  
"Bakit boss?" 

Nahihiya pang magsalita si Kuya kaya medyo natatawa silang dalawa, kaya umalis muna si Baekhyun sa tabi ni Chanyeol at nilapitan si Kuya. "Nagkahiyaan pa, ano po iyon Kuya?" 

It takes a few seconds and full courage para masabi ni Kuya ang mga katagang "Yung pangako niyo pong meryenda sa'min hehehehe." napalakas ang tawa ni Baekhyun dahil naalala pa pala ni Kuya yung usapan nila. "Sige Kuya, bibili na kami tapos abot ko agad sa inyo." 

—

"Hey, wake up."   
Nagising si Baekhyun dahil sa mahinang tapik sa balikat. 

"Hmmm." pagod na pagod pa siya, dahil nagkaroon ng round 2 ang office sex nila sa bahay naman ni Chanyeol. 

  
"Umagang umaga ungol agad, ayaw mo mag almusal?" natatawang tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Dahan dahang bumangon si Baekhyun, na nagkakamot pa ng ulo dahil sa antok at inis. "Kasawa kapag puro yang tite ang kinakain eh, maiba naman tayo today." 

"Ah ganon?" tanong ni Chanyeol habang nakapamewang, flexing his biceps and abs sa bagong gising na bottom na si Baek. 

  
"Biro lang." he chuckled. Pagkabihis ay deretcho na sila sa dining para kumain ng real food, puno ng kwentuhan saka landian na panay habol ng charot sa dulo. After that, sabay na silang pumasok sa office, kaya lunes na lunes ay sinalubong na siya ng talak galing kay Kyungsoo. 

"Nasaan ka kagabi?"   
"Secret." nakatanggap siya ng hampas sa kaliwang braso. "Saan nga?" 

  
"Baket mo ba tinatanong?" pagtataray niya sa kaibigan. Nag setup na muna siya ng pc para masimulan ang nakatambak na paperworks sa working table niya. Naka mental note na sa kanya na every friday, make sure na tapos lahat para di na maulit yung ginawa niya kagabi (not the office sex part) 

  
"Manghihingi kami midnight snack sa iyo." 

  
"Dadayo lang kayo para gawing midnight snack ang isa't isa. Ano ba Kyungsoo, wag ako!" 

  
Naging busy sila the rest of the morning, Baekhyun's waiting sa tapat ng elevator dahil may dadalhin siyang reports sa upper head. When he heard the sound of elevator opening, automatic na siyang pumasok not minding kung sino ang makakasama niya. Busy kasi siya masyado sa pag check kung kumpleto yung dadalhin. 

"Seryoso masyado ah..." bulong sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Sinamaan lang ng tingin at ibinalik agad sa pagtingin nung papers, napakapit siya ng mahigpit dahil naramdaman niya na naglalakbay ang kaliwang kamay ni Chanyeol and he's squeezing his butt. "Hoy, Mister Park Chanyeol wala ta— hmmp" napatigil siya sa pagsaway ng pinalo ang pwet niya. Tangina, tinitigasan siya. Buti nalang at fitted maong pants ang suot niya kaya hindi halata. 

"Saan mo ba dadalhin yan?" 

  
"Sa Department Head niyo." tinanggal na ni Chanyeol ang kaliwang kamay niya sa pwet ni Baekhyun, pinagpapawisan na siya ng malagkit. 

"Dadaan ka muna sakin." sagot niya. 

  
"Oh, I'm scared." he replied in a sarcastic tone. 

  
"Matakot ka talaga, gusto mo ba gawin dito?"

  
"Ay putangina, Chanyeol. Mamaya nalang kase." 

Change stared at him, wrapped his left arm around his waist and whispered.

  
_"I want you now, with that skirt."_

—END—


End file.
